yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Portrait Stuff
This page is a work in progress. You can help by adding to it. Portrait Bases Bases to use for portraits. Feel free to add to this. Maleportbase.png Baldmusume.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseEvilLol.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseOmega.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmallSmile.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileLowTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileBigTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base YanSimBack.png male_Occult template.png MaleU5.png FemaleU5.png OccultU5.png female_ template.png DarkuTemplate1.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate2.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate3.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. WinkBase.png|Please credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Placeholder base.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by ChisaiTenshi. Boybase.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (The original was by CrabbyMeal) Sleepy Eye.PNG|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Teacher's Base.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base FemaleBooobs.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base KawaiiEyes.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for the eyes NurseBase.png|Please Credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Make-up base.png|Please credit Danielishere for eyes. Freckles_template.png|by Danielishere Glasses_template.png|by Danielishere lolibase.png|Loli Base. Credit DuckPimp if used! SakyuBaseu.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderShU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Teacher's Base2 - Update.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-OnSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Hairstyles and Pieces Hairstyles and pieces ripped from the game and various other resources. Succ.png|Created in Kisekae Anus.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece1.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece2.png|Created in Kisekae YuiRioHair.png|by Danielishere. Kuu hair 12421hi kbye.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Hairstyle 15 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 16 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 17 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 18 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 No Black CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 20 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 21 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Gaming Club 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal TeacherHair1.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair2.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair3.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair4.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair5.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair6.png|by Thecharisktrashbin GymTeachHair.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Goth Boy Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ponytail Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ponytail hair.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Kokona's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shi's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shima's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Osana Hair.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Cirno.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 (Original by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader) Pigtail Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank TwinTails Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Pipi hair 121413242341.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Nursenursenursehairhairhair.png|by MadPie Mei Old Hair.png|by Truekung Kyoshi New Hair.png|by Truekung (Original by Pumpkinhero2) Kyoshi Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria Osana Base-By Osen & Metal.png|by Osenaria Pigtail Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria Inkyubasu hair without pig tails13214342.png|by YandereDev1(Not Real) Inkyuh.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent2.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent1.png|by CracKers :B MusumeHair.png|by CracKers :B Accessories Accessories like hair bows, ear piercings, necklaces, etc. Red headband.png|by RainbowChanIsDank, original by CrabbyMeal Occult Choker.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Occult Club Choker.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Headband No Background.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Club Band made for head.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank Videos ]] ]] ]] Category:Helpful